Simple Poems
by JadeAlyss
Summary: I like to write poetry, however I'm not very good at rhyming. You decide why I put this in Super Smash Bros. 0-0
1. Chapter 1

Wandering Thoughts

I think I'm in love

But I don't know for sure

Tell another story

And remind me once more

The word "love"

Should not be said lightly

It means more

Than we could ever fathom

Love can stretch

Across many, many miles

And it can warm

The coldest of souls

I won't accept it

_Can't_ accept it

I love your world

More than my own

I love the people

And the places

But most of all

I love _you _

Your smile is breathtaking

Your laughter fills my heart

Your kindness is uplifting

Your courage astounding

All the pieces

Fall into place

When I realize

One little thing

Words cannot separate

No, _worlds_ cannot separate

You from my feelings

Or my determination

I wish I could tell you

All that I wished

But worlds _do_ separate

Us from ever meeting

Oh, words cannot express

The agony I'm experiencing

That I will never know

What it feels like to hold your hand

I swear that one day

I'll remember this vow

That I'd try to find you

And cherish you

I wish I could leave

This world so weary

I long for a better place

Where things are more simple

I think that many

Agree with me now

When I say that people like you

Are our last hope

Now my thoughts have wandered

And I'm confusing you now

You're wondering why you read this

And why you're not stopping

The answer is simple;

What I'm writing is true

I wish I could find you

And let you know all I want

So once again

Tell me a story

And pull me close

As close as you can


	2. Disconnected

Disconnected

I am wandering

I am not lost

I am crying

Yet not a sound comes out

I am open

But I am closed

I am searching

For something I've already found

Don't you see?

Can't you tell?

I see you everyday

I speak with you everyday

Yet you are clueless

Of these affections

These silly little things

People call feelings

They are petty, really

They force you to do things

That are not in your will

They drive you insane

Insane to the point

You're not sure who you hate

You're not sure who you love

And you're not sure who you are

I feel as if I've lived

A thousand years

While on the outside

I am inexperienced, naïve

People take me

For just another kid

Another one to be ignored

Just a nobody

I say enough!

Enough of that talk

I am a person

And I do have feelings

I might not like them

But they help define me

And while I'm not sure who I am

They're how I find out


	3. Chapter 3

Fires and Goodbyes

Soft as sky,

Beautiful as stars,

Harsh as fire,

But not with me.

I watch him,

Waiting to speak,

But,

I am too far away,

Chained by reality.

Will you fight for me?

Will I find you in the stars,

Watching for me?

I know I will wake up tomorrow,

With you gone.

Why have you left me,

To live on my own,

But can I live,

Without you

To fight at my side?

And I see now,

I need you.

Someone to find faults,

Deep inside me,

Things I don't dare to look for.

I need you,

But you left.

My life,

Empty.

Why does my heart still beat?

I have nothing to live for.

Your hands,

Caressed my hair,

Strong,

Infallible.

Memories,

All that's left of you.

Why has my soul betrayed me?

I will never love,

Not again.

My heart,

Broken.

My soul,

Shattered.

My mind,

Lives on.

To remember?

I don't know.

I am sure of nothing now.

All I know,

I miss you,

But you will not return.

I wander,

Unsure,

I only know,

I love you,

And you are never coming back.

I don't think you were ever really here.


	4. Chapter 4

Never knowing Whisper silent, Why do I listen? They only speak lies, That dig deep. I can feel the pain, Of the world. The stars are veiled, Invisible to me. Someone understands. They are gone. Is this my fate? To be alone? Oblivion, This is quiet, Silent, Death is preferred. Tears falling. Why me? Carried on the wind, My sorrow. Am I the only one, Trapped beneath the atmosphere? Like no one cares? I know but I don't understand. Not naïve, Still learning, Forever ignorant, In silence. ~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~ 


End file.
